heartbroken
by XxFairyTail4evaxX
Summary: Lucy was heartbroken by Natsu. She was kicked out of team Natsu. What will she do now ? who will be her knight in shining armour? A person who calls her Blondie
1. Chapter 1

**hello! i am a new writer. i hope that you guys will enjoy this story :)**

* * *

Tears trickled down her delicate face. She hurled up into a ball on her bed, head between her knees. The blonde was sobbing out puddles of water. "Why… why did he do this to me?" the blonde said between sniffles. Her heart was shattered into millions of pieces just because of one sentence that a certain pink haired mage said to her: "We are replacing you with lisanna on team Natsu you don't mind right?"

The mess first started with Lisanna coming back from another world. All the mages in fairy tail were celebrating her return. This caused Lucy to be forgotten. This tore her apart. She put on a sad smile and managed to choke out : "ok" before running off to her house to sob. Lucy never really blamed Lisanna. Since she was a new member of the guild, Lucy did not know Lisanna very well. Lucy thought that if she gave the guild some time she would be remembered. However, 3 months have passed can she was still forgotten. Then, Natsu came up to her. Lucy immediately lit up at the sight of her best friend. '_He finally remembered me ...' _Lucy thought. But what came out of Natsu's mouth was the unexpected. " Yo luce ! We are replacing you with Lisanna on team Natsu. you don't mind right? Maybe you can take some solo missions to become stronger. After all, you are weak" Natsu said with his usual goofy grin. She choked out an "OK" and ran straight for the guild's doors. Her own best friend thought that she was weak. She felt completely useless and insolent.

Her pillows were now soaked with tears of despair. She tried to forget about him, what he has done. His goofy grins, his white muffler, and most of all his unique pink hair. The pain was unbearable. Her heart ached. Lucy long had a little crush on Natsu. Wait. Make that a huge crush. Her heart sped up twice it's normal speed whenever she was near him. His touch was just electrifying, his toned abs were the best part of his muscular body. Lucy made a decision and that was to take Natsu's advice...

* * *

**I think that the story was a little short. Sorry ! This is my first time writing a story. please rate and review :) and tell me who you want lucy to end up with :D I have created a poll so please vote! i have not decided the hero of this story. so ideas would be good. Thanks for reading ! Bye Bye ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**eh... haha i did not update this story for a long time lol sorry. exams are coming up and i kinda need to study so yeah. enjoy the story ! ;D Rate and Review please :D**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"I better make this quick" Lucy thought with a sad smile across her face. It was 6a.m in the morning and Lucy had to talk to the master. The guild was empty and the fire breathing salamander was no where to be found. She made her up to the master's office and timidly knocked on the door. "come on" said the master. Lucy walked in still immersed in her thoughts, thinking twice about Natsu's advice. "Lucy ? " Master asked. Lucy broke out of her trance and mustered her courage with much determination she said " Master, i wish to leave the guild. I will be training for 1-2 years alone." Tears threatened to fall out of her eyes. Seeing this, Master did not ask her what happen. He got out of his chair and took away the pink fairy tail mark on Lucy's hand. " You may come back any time my child. I will miss you. I hope whoever who has done you wrong has realised his mistake. come home soon. " Master whispered as Lucy walked out of his office.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

****I dashed out of the guild. My home. My friends. My family. All left me forgotten... But i could never bring myself to hate Lisanna. It was just wrong. The tears on my eyes were hanging on a thread, about to fall. I ran straight to my apartment. Packed my clothes and i wrote Fairy Tail a letter :

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_You guys have been my best friends and I thank you for that. You guys never left me out on anything. As you guys know, My mother died when I was at a young age and my father treated me badly. You were like the family that i never had. Thank you . i will remember and love you guys forever. But since Lisanna came back you guys have been ignoring me. I do not blame you guys nor Lisanna. I thought that it would die down and you guys would remember me but that never happened. so i am leaving Fairy Tail._

_Erza: Hey sister! You were always looking out for me. Thanks ! Keep calm and eat your strawberry cakes ! Please stop Gray and Natsu from fighting :)_

_Levy: hey Best friend! I wish you luck on your relationship with a certain Iron Dragon slayer. *hint hint* . Thanks for being my best friend_

_Gray: You stripper ! please pick up my clothes from my apartment kays ? stop stripping and fighting with Natsu ok ? I wish you luck with Juvia. She really loves you._

_Natsu : hey... yeah i guess you affected me the most. I was hurt when the other guild mates ignored me but you had the greatest impact on me. I loved you. yay i confessed ... Have a great time with Lisanna_

_I hope you guys will remember me._

_Bye ,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

__I left the letter on her study table, hoping that Natsu or levy would stop by . I left the apartment and headed for the train station

* * *

**(Time skip to train)**

****I got seated and started to fall asleep when someone said : " oi blondie get off my seat" i looked up to see who it was ...

* * *

**YAY! done . thanks for those who reviewed and read this story... haha can you guess who will be her saviour ? who would call her blondie ? * hint hint* Laxus ? Sting ? Stay tune to find out. I promise that i will update more often :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**My exams are coming so I probably wont update this story for about like a week. sorry. after my exams i promise a more frequent update :D so for now enjoy the story ! is it laxus or sting ? hmmmmm ;)**

* * *

**On the train (Normal P.O.V)**

" You don't own this seat. I don't see your name on it" she mumbled with my eyes half open. Her vision was not very clear but she could tell that he was blonde too. " As a matter of fact my name is there, look under the table blondie" The man said with an arrogant tone. Lucy looked under the table and saw a name '_Sting Eucliffe'. _Wait... STING?! Her eyes shot open and looked that the man again. It was really sting ! My jaws dropped open as he smirked at her as if he was enjoying this. " What ? missed me ? haven't seen you since the grand magic games " sting said confidently. " As if. Any ways why are here ? " Lucy asked. " after I lost to that salamander, Rogue and I got kicked out of sabertooth. so yeah I am travelling around and I will just see who comes my way. And if were going to ask about Rogue, he is at the back talking to an old friend he met. what are you doing here ?" Sting retorted back. Lucy's heart started to ache at the mention of Natsu. All of her memories with him started running through her mind. How he used to give her his famous goofy grins. How he sneaked in to her bed every night. She got in to a daze and did not realise she was staring straight into Sting's eyes. " hello ? Blondie ? Like what you see ?" Sting said waving his hand in front of Lucy's face. Lucy broke out of her daze and said "Like real. hey stop it. my name is L-U-C-Y. LUCY! And you are blonde too you know ? I got kicked out of my team... ignored by everyone in the guild... I was called weak... " Lucy's voice got smaller unable to explain further. Tears started forming in her eyes again.

**Sting's P.O.V**

Oh wait shit. what do i do now? it is not my fault that she cried! "er hey i can train you if you want", I felt the words slipping out of my mouth. WAIT WHAT?! why did i say that ?! She is not even cute. On second thought, she does look kind of pretty although she is crying... " really ? you would ?" Lucy's face lit up. Woah. I knew that I an effect on women but this mood swing is kind of creepy. " sure! while we train you can stay at my place. I am sure that Rogue would not mind. After all many people would " I said trying to muster my warmest smile. This girl is interesting maybe she could just bring some spice in my life. " thank you !" Lucy squealed.

* * *

**Back at Fairy Tail ( Natsu P.O.V )**

Lisanna is back and life was back to normal. My childhood love is finally back. "Hey Natsu! what are you doing ?" Lisanna said embracing me with a hug. Isn't she the smartest ? " Nothing much I am thinking of going for a mission with happy alone. Do you mind ?" I flashed her one of my goofy grins. " of course not. Just come back soon i will miss you " she said with a super cute voice. "natsssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuu u!" I heard happy yell for me. " where is lucy ? I wanna go with her for a mission !". " ok. Luce ?" I called out for her but she was no where to be found. that is strange where could she be ? I decided to go to her apartment to check it out. I grabbed a random job request and showed it to Mira before heading towards her apartment.

**Time skip at the apartment (Natsu P.O.V)**

"Lucccyyy! lets go on a mission !" I entered her apartment by my usual way : the window. But she was no where to be seen again. I saw a letter on her table and took a look. It was a letter to fairy tail. NO WAY. she couldn't have. This is not Lucy she wont leave her family ! NO ! Wild thoughts raced through my head as I read the letter. It was like a knife stabbing me in my heart as I read it. " Luce I'm sorry. I did not mean to ignore you..." I whispered.

* * *

**Back to Lucy and Sting (Normal P.O.V)**

Rogue trailed behind the blondes that were currently bickering about some ridiculous topic. When they reached the house, They were greeted by Lector and Frosch. " kwaiiii!" Lucy squealed as she hugged frosch. The exceed that was in a frog suit was just too cute for her. " um excuse me but what is Fairy-san doing here ?" Frosch asked "I am going to live with you guys from now on !" Lucy said smiling happily. _Perhaps she is not to bad after all and she is kind of cute... When training starts things would get interesting _ Sting thought to himself. But little did he know that things were about to get interesting really fast.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this ! And thanks to all that fav and reviewed this ! yes this is a STINCY ! :D YAY ! while writing the NaLi part I got disgusted at my own words ( No offence to NaLi fans). It is a little rushed but maybe by the next chapter or the next next chapter, there will be alot more stincy moments. :D And also, cuz some of you wanted it to be a laxusXlucy... i have decided that... I will be writing a new story on them :D but it will only be done about 1 week later. so everyone will be happy ! since this chapter is really long (to me that is :)) i wont be updating for a while . hehe. but i promise that a new chap will be updated In a week time. so yeah everything will be done one week later ^^. Rate and Review please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**eeekkk! thanks you so much for the reviews :) ok enjoy the story ^^ Incoming Stincy moment ! :D**

* * *

**Sting and Rogue's house ( Normal P.O.V )**

"Hey Sting ! I'm gonna buy some groceries now. Try not to destroy anything !" Rogue shouted to Sting. " OK!" Sting shouted back," Hey Lucy ! stop cuddling Frosch ! Training starts now !" Lucy reluctantly let Frosch go and followed Sting out of the door. Sting led Lucy to the training ground, which was right outside his house. It was field with many beautiful flowers swaying from side to side as the wind blew. " Lets start with the basics : Combat. No magic is allowed. Try to dodge every hit I land on you and try to punch me back." Sting instructed her. Lucy started off determined but for every blow she landed on sting it was useless. He was too quick for her. He hasn't even tried to land a hit on her. She soon became tired and was panting after 5 minutes. " I... I ... can't.. It is too tiring" Lucy said between puffs. " Oh? so blondie is getting tried ? but I still wont go easy on you!" Sting smirked. He used his legs to trip Lucy and he pinned her on to the ground. Now, sting was on top of her, with both legs at either side of her body. Lucy's hands above her head, held together by Sting's strong hand. Her chest rising and falling as she panted. She was too tired to even kick Sting off her. Sting leaned down closer to her face, looking into her brown orbs and said " Nice try. Blondie. At least you can punch" Lucy could feel his cool breath on her delicate face that was now a deep shade of red. "P... PERVERT!" she screamed kicking Sting off her. Sting landed on the ground with a thud. "_Why ... Why is he making me feel that way... I only have that feeling around Natsu.. But being around Sting makes my heart beat faster than ever! Can I possibly be... NO ! I cant be !" _Lucy screamed inside her head clutching her hair so hard that it looked like she was about to rip it off. "_Woah ... Why did I just do that ? She looked pretty cute when she was blushing just now... Hmmm maybe i might just like her. But seriously ? She was some bad mood swings... But that is what makes her so interesting" _Sting smirked when she saw Lucy trying to rip her hair off. "Get up Blondie time for round 2" Sting said. " Cut it out ! my name is LUCY! And you are bloned too you know!" she screamed while throwing a punch at him

* * *

**Back at Fairy Tail(Natsu's P.O.V)**

I kicked open the guild's doors, tears still stained on my face. I found everyone still celebrating over Lisanna's return. But the moment they saw my face, silence fell over them. Then I heard Levy say," hmmm ? where is Lu-chan?" Perhaps she wanted to ask Lucy what happened to me. Too bad that opportunity will never come. Erza walked up to me and noticed that in my hands was Lucy's Letter. "Whats that?" she said reaching out for it. She began to read the letter out loud in front from everyone in Fairy Tail... The guild was shocked and remorseful. I saw jaws dropping and people weeping. We all were praying that Lucy was safe. _Luce please come home soon..._

* * *

**Back to Sting and Lucy ( normal P.O.V)**_  
_

It started to rain so their training stopped. Rogue was still not back from grocery shopping because of the rain. The house was now quite as Rogue also took both the exceeds with him, leaving Sting and Lucy alone...

* * *

**OMG OMG sorry! i havent updated in a week eeeekkk. I hope the little stincy moment made up for it. cuz i had exams but yay! they are over and i can update more often now ^^ thanks for reading this! R & R :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**did you guys enjoy that little Sting and Lucy moment ? hmmm lets have one more ! *evil grin* enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

**Sting and Rogue's house (Normal P.O.V)**

The rain pelted down on the earth, getting heavier with each second. Lucy and Sting were both sitting on the floor, in front of a heater, each wrapped in a blanket. Lucy's feet felt numb, her body was shivering. " I am so cold... so cold..." Lucy said between shivers for the 20th time. Sting was getting rather irritated with her complaints So he figured out a way to shut her up. "Blondie stop complaining or else..." Sting said in a cocky voice. "or else what ?" Lucy challenged. "this!" Sting said. He moved closer to Lucy and wrapped his arms around Lucy's petite waist. Sting, being larger than Lucy, was able to envelope her completely. Lucy felt blood rushing up her face. " what.. what are you doing ?" Lucy stuttered. She was too embarrassed to squirm out of his grasps. "Shutting you up and keeping you warm at the same time" Sting said while resting his chin on her head. " So please stop complaining already" Lucy felt warm and safe to be in his arms. She always felt small, weak and fragile, but in his arms her whole world changed. She unconsciously snuggled closer into his chest and fell asleep. Sting stared at the beauty in his arms and wondered to himself _Why didn't i notice her during the grand magic games? She is just so beautiful. How the blush creeps up to her face,_ _how her gold locks sway from side to side. She is the 1st girl that i noticed to such close details. Perhaps i really like her. _A grin formed across Sting's face. As the rain continued to fall, the blondes fell asleep in the comfort of each other.

* * *

**Time skip the rain has stopped (Rogue's P.O.V)**

I opened the door, the two exceeds following me as i stepped in. I saw Sting and Lucy cuddling on the floor. "Hey guys!" I said loudly trying to wake the lovebirds up. Lucy started to stir. " I was only gone for like 3 hours and you guys are already together? Way to go Sting!" I said with a smirk across my face. Lucy turned her head only to come face to face with a half asleep Sting. " WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!' Lucy screamed while blushing , pushing Sting away from her. "Ouch... Take it easy blondie you should be thankful that i kept you warm" Sting said while rubbing his head. 'MY NAME IS LUCY! gosh how many times do i have to tell you that?" Lucy said. She stormed off to the bathroom to get cleaned up, mumbling to herself how stupid Sting is. " Frosch approves of this relationship! Rogue-kun will you get a girlfriend too ?" Frosch said " haha. We'll see. We'll see" i said while patting Frosch's head. " Sting is the Strongest mage in fiore ! We would not fall in love with a Fairy right ? Sting ?" Lector asked his partner. "hmmm... maybe" Sting said.

* * *

**Back at Fairy Tail (Normal P.O.V)**

The guild was quiet. There was no fighting, screaming nor stripping(In Gray's case). As for Lisanna, she was not really close to Lucy as Lucy joined after her "death". The take over mage wondered to herself '_ why is she so important to everyone? They did not even talk to her since I came back... How does Natsu feel about her? Time to find out' _Lisanna walked towards the Dragon Slayer who was now at a corner silently sobbing and blaming himself for everything. " Hey Natsu! Cheer up! Since she is never coming back just move on !" Lisanna said cheerfully. The whole guild turned their heads towards her, giving her death glares. Even Mira looked like she was ready to kill her beloved sister anytime now. Everyone wait for Natsu's response. " Lucy... Lucy... SHE IS COMING BACK! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT HER !" Natsu screamed in her face. The take over mage was shocked at his response. She thought that Lucy was nothing more but an acquaintance "she means more to me than you will ever know..." Natsu said as he calmed down and turned away from Lisanna to continue facing the wall. Lisanna's face was full of shock and disbelief. She ran out of the guild and raced back home.

* * *

**During Sting's and Lucy's training ( After a month )**

Lucy's combat skills have improved by a lot, with some luck she might even be able to beat Sting! Throughout the month, Lucy began to notice things about Sting. For example, his charming smile, his abs that were way more toned than Natsu's... Day by Day she was slowly falling in love with Sting. Whenever she sees him, her stomach gets filled with butterflies, her heart races and she wish that she could be in his arms again. However, she would tell herself that Sting is just a big pervert that agreed to train her and that she had totally no affection for him at all. Since Lucy's combat skills got better, Sting decided to train her magic now. Lucy still had her spirits but Sting thought Lucy should learn magic that she could use on her own. So he dragged her to the oldest part of town. It was a creepy place with moss growing on all of the walls, insects at every corner of the street, the trees were lifeless and in front of lucy was a runned down building. " Ew! Sting why did you drag me here ?" She shirked. "Cause there is a library here" Sting simply stated. " How is libra..." Lucy stopped talking. She felt a insect creeping up her shoulder. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed when she saw the millipede on creeping up her hand. She jumped on to Sting as she did that the millipede fell off her. Sting was now carrying her in bridal style, laughing his head off at her reaction. "Hey millipedes are scary you know" Lucy pouted. Sting took a moment and admired her cute face before teasing her, " I know that you love me alot. But will you please stop clinging on to me now ? You are so heavy ! my arms are breaking!" Lucy then realised their current position... " I AM NOT FAT! AND I DON'T LOVE YOU!" She screamed and kicked Sting away. She stormed off angrily mumbling again how big of an idiot Sting was. But in her heart she felt contented, she was finally got the chance to be in his arms again. A small smile formed across Sting's face satisfied that he made her heart race again.

* * *

**YAY! another one done heheheheh :D awww Lucy and Sting are just so cute! sorry for the wait ! i hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ R&R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG Sticy is too cute to be true ! hehehehe. Thanks for the reviews and favs! enjoy the story~~~~~**

* * *

**At the super old library(Normal P.O.V)**

"Hello.. what can i do for you youngsters? Ah Sting i haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?" an old lady greeted them with a weak smile. "Hello Sophia! i am fine. Thank you for asking. My friend here a celestial spirit mage. I was wondering whether you have any spell books for her?" Sting said politely. '_wow i never thought that this idiot had manners._' Lucy thought. Sophia lead them down a spiral staircase with Sting and Lucy trailing behind. "Here we are!" Sophia said. It was a humongous room, covered in dust. The books had yellow pages, some were on the floor, on top of the shelves. It was a complete mess. " This Library is about 400 years old and this part of the building contains celestial spells. Since celestial spirits mages are rare, hardly anyone comes down here. Take your time to browse around. I will be up stairs if you need me" Sophia explained as she left. Lucy dashed to the nearest book shelf and began to browse through a book. " heh. i didn't know that the blondie liked books" Sting said. " For crying out out ! MY NAME IS LUCY ! L-U-C-Y!" How many times must i tell you that ?! and yes i like books. Especially ones about the stars and spirits" Lucy said with a smile before continue reading on with the book. Sting still marvels at her moods swings but at the same time he loves it. Sting also began to browse through some books. After a few hours, Lucy and Sting left the Library with a few books. It was already very late and they decided to head home and get some rest.

* * *

**Time skip Lucy's dream **

_In front of me was a familiar sight of a pink haired mage. I felt my heart racing overjoyed that i can finally see my best friend. I ran towards Natsu but only to see that he was kissing Lisanna. I froze. Though it hurt me that they were kissing each other, but the fact that he enjoys it makes a deeper wound in my heart. "Natsu?..." I called out to him, tears already forming in my eyes. " Oh. er hey Luce !" Natsu said with an annoyed expression on his face. " I read your confession on the letter that you have Fairy Tail. As you can see, i don't like you in that way and i am kind of busy. So will you please go away and leave me and Lisanna alone ?" "Natsu... you don't mean that right? Aren't i your best friend?" I said with a sad smile across my face. I was hopeful that his response would make me feel a little better but it only stabbed me in my heart again. " HAHAHA! Nice joke Lucy. ME ? friends with YOU ? NO WAY. You are weak Lucy. why would i be best friends with you? dream on. you were just replacement for Lisanna! but now she is back, i don't need you anymore. Maybe if you can beat Lisanna i will consider even talking to you." Natsu said was he pulled Lisanna closer to him. Lisanna was now snuggling into his chest and blushing madly. I was at lost. I had no home now. I just turned aorund and i kept running straight while rubbing tears off my eyes. The hurt that he caused was cutting me to the core. Then, i felt a pair of strong arms around me. They aren't Natsu's. The arms felt safer, more potective than Natsu's arms. " hey Blondie. running away from your problems won't solve anything you know." A familiar voice said. At the sound of the nickname, i immediately knew who it was. Sting. I turned around and started crying into his chest and he hugged me even tighter. "Sting... Please help me forget about Natsu" i said in between sniffles. I looked up to him for a response and he lowered his head..._

**End of dream**

* * *

**Sting's P.O.V**

I was planning for tomorrows training and i decided to ask Lucy whether she wanted a last lesson on combat or go straight into magic. I walked to her door and knocked on her door. No response. I heard muffled sounds of weeping. So i entered to check if she was ok. " Sting... Please help me forget about Natsu" I heard her mumble. Oh. so she was dreaming about Natsu eh? A wide grin was plastered across my face. haha. So Blondie finally fell for me huh? It's about time though. I stared at the beauty, admiring her flawless features. I pulled up her blanket and I leaned down and gave her a small peck on the cheek. " Of course i will. Besides i had a crush on you already" I whispered into her ear and left the room.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Woah i just had this super scary dream. I felt something brush against my cheek, it was smooth and warm. Then i heard a voice "Of course i will. Besides i had a crush on you already". I just brushed it off and went back to sleep. Then it hit me. WHAT?! SOMEONE HAS A CRUSH ON ME ?! i turned around and saw a blonde head exiting my room. DID I ACTUALLY SAY MY DREAM OUT LOUD?! NNNooooo! i am so dead. what will he do tomorrow ? will everything be normal? ... i guess i will have to find out. but it might not be a bad thing after all... i might forget about him who shall never be named again. and besides his cocky side he can actually be a nice guy...

* * *

**OMG OMG a kiss yay! hahahaha i hope sting gets his feelings across soon *smirk smirk* :D thanks guys for following and reviewing :) please give me a review :) and if there is a scene you want me to put in, leave it in the reviews or pm me :) don't worry credits for the idea will still be yours. i hope you enjoyed the story :D ok bye for now~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am a horrible person! so sorry! i haven touched this story in like months ! hehehe here is your long awaited update!**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

Sunlight from the windows were seeping into my eyes. Time to wake up. I rubbed my head and tried to arrange my hair properly. Just as i was getting up from my bed, my hand reached something sharp. It was... a earring. wait i don't where these earrings Wait... loading... IT IS STING's! my mind rings at the mention of that name. oh no... no no no! what am i going to say to him today? noooooo! i started jumping around my room in frustration, until...

**Sting P.O.V**

tch... Why is that blondie sleeping in?! we have to train! i was about to stomp into her room and i was stopped in my tracks as blondie woke up. hmmmm? she seems to be picking up something from her bed... oh ! it must have dropped from my ear. Hahah! look at her face when she thinks of me. heh to think i affect blondie so much. Oh look! her face is turn red. it is so cute. Woah i didn't know i affected her so much. That blondie just take my heart away. Time to tease her. I prepared my killer smirk and said :" Hey blondie. thinking of me ?"

**Normal P.O.V**

Sting walks to towards Lucy while she backs away. " heh blondie i know you cant resist me." sting said with his usual killer smirk. It made Lucy's stomach flutter and a blush crept up her face as she back away... *touch*

* * *

**heheheeh what touched her? super short chapter but i hope it made you smile! i had so much fun writting ! thank you for reading and reviewing! thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**yay! i am updating woo hoo! hahaha i hope this is a treat for you guys! please rate and review! so... what touched her ? smirk smirk muahahhaha**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I could feel cold sweat trickling down my forehead. My eyes widden, processing the situation. i was trapped. Why is my body reacting this way?! my treacherous face turned beet red, showing the emotions that i was desperately trying to hide. My back touched the cold wall. I was trapped in between the arms of the man who made me in this state. His hands were at both sides of my face, trapping me there was no escape now. oh no. no way am i playing his games! I tried to reply him but the moment my eyes met him i was lost in the sea of his eyes that were beating down on me. " So blondie, like what you see?" that idiot said. " MY NAME IS LUCY! AND No! YOU WISH" i said pushing him away with a face as red as a tomato. I stormed off to the bathroom hoping to avoid stingpohuh"

**Sting's P.O.V**

woah blondie is ... cute. Her expressions were so interesting. I know she has got it bad for me. Hmmm i will just have to make her admit it. "BLONDIE Hurry up! we need to train! I am giving you 5 mins to bathe if not i am going to go in there!" i said with my signature smirk. "KYAAAAA STING YOU PERVERT" Blondie shouted back. this day is gonna be interesting.

**Back at fairy tail**

"I cant take it anymore! I have decided i am looking for Lucy" Levy declared. She took her luggage and stormed out of the guild. Gajeel ran up to her and tried to stop her. In the end she cried in Gajeel arms as he whispered words of encouragement in her ear. Natsu was tempted to follow. He wanted Lucy to know that he loved her. That he really wanted to hold her in his arms and whisper ' I love you' in her ear. He would give up anything to stare and her chocolate eyes, admire her blonde locks when it sways from side to side. He just wanted to hear those three words coming out of her mouth to ensure that she was his and his only. He had no idea why he let her go. Was he blinded by lisanna ? Whatever it was . he was going to change it. Just as he was about to step out of the guild to follow levy he was stopped by Erza. "Don't. she went away for a reason. she is not ready to face us yet give her some time" Erza said with a concern face of an older sister. He just nodded and went to sit down at his usual corner.

**Normal P.O.V back with sting and lucygive her up? **

"You are doing it wrong !" Sting shouted. " No i am not!" Lucy challenged back. The two went to the field to train. Apparently Sting is teaching her how to strengthen her magic with the books that they took from the library. "who is the mage that has keys of spirits hmm? of course i kno-" Lucy was cut off. Apparently sting wrapped his arms around her from the back. Lucy's back was against his chest. She could hear his steady breathing, feel his chest rising up and down. She took in his scent and sighed. Never had she felt so complete. " Thats right. that is how you are suspose to feel the magic around you, just like how you feel complete around me and how you notice my every movement." Sting smirked beside her ear. Blood rushed up to her face, "EH?!" she pushed Sting away. " How did you read my mind?! you alien!" Lucy said backing away. " so you admit it then, you were thinking about me huh. " Sting said with that smug smile on his face. " s-shut u-up! lets continue training!" Lucy said avoiding his question. She continued walking forward and tried that spell she was doing earlier. Sting just walked behind her smiling like a fool in love.

* * *

**Haha yay! my done! what do you think touched lucy huh? sting's lips? hahahah! * smirk smirk* IT WAS THE WALL! ^^ heheh atvleast there is a hug in this chap. And awww natsu is in love with her. Why did he give her up? find out in the next chapter! please review!**


End file.
